


You're the fire my angel

by Beyond_Us (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Beyond_Us
Summary: Keith has a nightmare, then a dream comforts him





	You're the fire my angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Warning, there will be cringy art. :) (My art)  
> (And my drawing tablet got corrupted)  
> I'll also be referring to Keith's father as Keith's father, dad, pop, etc. Because Voltron needs to give me a name.  
> Double Warning this is cringy Hue 
> 
> Disclaimer, I in by no means is trying to make Keith's father look like the bad guy. He's not. It's Keith own guilt playing him.
> 
> I realized that I have so many gosh darn mistakes, sorry ya'll. I was in a rush while writing this.

Keith rolled around in his bed. He felt like he was going to throw up, but he couldn't open his eyes. He could be having sleep paralysis, in which he hopes not. This moment all felt to strange, scary. Voices of people calling out his name whispered in ear. It made Keith frustrated he buried his head into his hands. Keith's lip starts to quiver. What's wrong with him? Snap out of it. He's lost in a dark void, nothing surrounding him. 

Keith's eyes were shut tightly but yet he could still see something bright growing. He carefully opened his eyes and saw a flame. A gorgeous flame. The voices finally stopped and all Keith could hear was the sound of the fire flickering. Keith sighed from relief. Suddenly Keith felt a tight grip on his shoulder. He shuddered quickly looking on his shoulder he saw nothing. "Alright whose there?" Keith said, more like threatened. 

"It's okay.." The familiar voice echoed in the void. The southern accent was thick and Keith knew it all to well. He almost couldn't say the words coming out of his mouth. The only time he'd ever seen his dad was when he figured out he was Galra. But who knows if that was real? "Don't be scared Keith, it's okay. Just come here." He said.

Keith slowly stood up, his legs were shaky from sitting down to long. Keith walked towards the flame, getting as close as he can..."It...It doesn't burn." He whispered. 

"I know..Amazing isn't it." His father replied. "I missed you, you know. And you've made me so proud, you and your mother." 

Keith wanted to cry, but this wasn't a sad moment. He was happy, Keith smiled instead and laughed a bit. "I missed you too....How come I can't see you?"

His father laughed before responding. "Haha...Okay...Watch this." Keith watched as the flame grew, exploding before his eyes. His father looked like an angel, just like he always was. He smiled at Keith, and it was the biggest, happiest smile Keith had ever seen. It all felt to real. 

Keith rose to his feet and was in complete awe. "Don't stand there give me a hug!" His father reached out his arms to Keith. Keith reached into him and felt so safe. This is what he wants, he wants his family with him. "I'm sorry..." Keith whispered. He could feel the touch of his father rubbing his back. 

"For what? Saving the universe?" Keith's 'father' joked. Keith made a small laugh. "Yeah.. Yeah I guess..I really wish you were hear today. Everyone would've loved you. And mom would be so happy." 

His father looked down at Keith. "You can always join me Keith." Keith released himself from the long awkward hug. 

He then made a confused look scratching his 'mullet'. "Heh What? I can't...This is just a dream.." 

"Is it?"

"Um yes.." 

"Oh you.." His dad softly hit him on the shoulder. "Look." He pointed out to the right and there stood Keith's Blade. 

Keith looked down at his feet. "You know...I earned that by leaving you." Keith's dad shrugged. "You didn't earn it from leaving me, you earned it by saving people. The whole entire world depends on you, but I just want you to do what's best for you." He poked at Keith's heart. "Go..Go get the sword."

Keith nodded, his hand wavered over the Blade before taking it in his grasp. "Now what?" The void suddenly went dark. "Dad?" He looked at the Blade clueless as to what to do. Guess this is the part where he wakes up now. He took his hand of the Blade. Just a split second later the whole world went up in flames. And it burned like crazy. Keith screamed out in agony, it burned so quickly. It's only been a second!

Then the voices came back again all of them. "Do it!!" "You're nothing." "Worthless!" "You should've died!" "I'm disappointed in you Keith." "You're a galra!"

Keith crumbled to his knees as the fire burned his skin. He saw feet appear before him. His dad was book handing him the blade. "It'll set you free Keith. I promise, you'll have the ending you wanted this time." 

Keith hesitated. 'It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a-...' Keith tried keeping his train of thought flowing. Is this what his father felt like when he was being burned alive? Finally tears filled in Keith's eyes. It'll just set him free. 

Keith grabbed the Blade and put it toward his head- It'll just end it all, Keith finally realizes how much of a selfish person he was. His eyes grip tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

The world still burns. Is he dead yet? 

 

 

 

Keith's arm was grabbed roughly and lips were pressed against his own. Keith only looks up to see Shiro kissing him. More than likely, saving him. The world burns but only for a minute. Keith was now immune to the fire.

Shiro released him and wrapped his arms around his body. Burying his head into his neck. Keith could feel Shiro talking but he couldn't hear him. Keith woke up sweaty and Shiro laid beside him. Snoring loudly as usual. Keith rolled out of bed and washed his face. He saw tiny scratch marks on his wrist and mid arm. The tiny bits of blood were on his nails. Jeez. 

Keith washed his arms and went back to bed. He flopped his arms around Shiro and thanked God that everything turned out fine with him. 

 

 

Keith woke up to see Shiro looking at his scratched arms. "What happened." He said concerned. Keith looked down for a second.

Keith yawned"Had a nightmare." Keith rubbed a hand through his hair. Shiro looked shocked. 

"I..I'm so so sorry. You always help me and I-didn't even wake up-"

"Actually you did save me. You really are an angel weather you realize it or not." Keith hugged Shiro. Shiro was confused but smiled and leaned in more into the hug. "Now let me go back to bed." Keith leaned out and curled back into the covers. Shiro chuckled. 

"I love you."

"Love you too." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end you walnuts. Um if you'd like please leave some criticism on my writing Uwu


End file.
